Craze
by Wolf of Silence
Summary: A legendary figure is revived, and she has a problem with sex with boys. Raven is the only one who can understand and stop her. One of the Teen Titans becomes obessed with Grace, the legendary figure. ROBSTAR, BBRAE, CY?, and see what other suprises are i


I do not own the Teen Titans, and this story is out of my own imagination, and other sources.

Standing on a hilltop singing in an ancient language that no one has heard in 2,050. Black fair hair falling nearly to the ground, clear blue eyes, and thin body. One look at a her, and guys couldn't resist. Raven's hands are trembling watching her sing the ancient language with a perfect accent. Raven began twitching with spasms, and dreaming of this horror. She suddenly felt a cooling touch on her arm, and she woke with a start. She found the man that she loved with all her heart staring at her in concern. "Raven, are you all right?" he asked. "She has...returned," she replied, and passed out. 

Raven woke up with a jump, and found everyone staring at her. "Raven, what's wrong?" Robin asked. "She's back," she said. "Who's back," he asked. "Grace..." she replied."Can you explain to us what's happening?" Robin asked. "In the year 600 AD, a girl named Grace learn an ancient language called ' The Dream Language.' Its means in our language 'control', and right now her decedent has just learned the language from the book," Raven said. "The book?" Robin asked. "It contains the knowledge of learning the language, it's in our language but in a secret code under the words spoken," she replied.

"What does she control?" Robin asked. "S…ex with men," she replied. Everybody's eyes widened, and asked," How can we stop her." "On midnight, tonight, she'll sing a song to bring all the men to her. To find her mate," she said. "Her mate?" Beast Boy said. "Someone she can have nonstop sex with. She'll kill all the women in the town, and go from town to town destroying the world, and she'll be by herself. With only the men of the world," Raven replied," When she has sex, and a girl comes, she's kills the girl."

"How do we stop her?" Robin asked. "Well when she read the book, it took her into the book, and she changed from ugly girl to a beautiful maiden in one night, and all the guys around noticed her right away. She loved the attention, and that night she began to be less of herself, and she was controlled by a spirit of her ancestor because her ancestor was jealous of a girl who got all the attention from every guy in her village. This is her revenge plan against the women of the world," Raven said.

"Will all the guys go to her?" Beast Boy asked. "Only the men with the purest of love for a girl will be unaffected," Raven replied. "Really?" Beast Boy said. "Yes," she said with a smile. Robin whispered to himself," This is bad." He asked," So what do we do Raven?" "Find the girl, and try to convince her to not sing," Raven replied. "Well what would she look like?" Starfire asked. "One moment," Raven said. She stood up, and walked to her room. She found a book that was black with silver binding.

She walked back, and opened the book to the first page. The maiden standing in the picture was beautiful just like in her dream. Fair black hair, clear blue eyes, medium size breasts, thin body, and long legs. "This is her," Raven said as she showed the picture to them. "You aren't kidding, she's beautiful," they all said. "Yes, I know, but you have try to not fall for her beauty," Raven said as she closed the book. "Where should we start?" Robin asked. "We all have to stay together to make sure that you three," Raven pointed at Cyborg, Robin, and Beast Boy," Don't fall in love with her."

They nodded their heads, and Raven said," She's at the community college in the city." "All right when do we go?" Robin asked. "Now, would be the best," Raven said. "All right. Her name is Grace," Raven said. "Right. Let's go," Robin said. Everyone got into the T-car, and Cyborg drove to community college. They walked into the main college, and looked around the school. They saw many girls and guys, but there was a group a boys around a girl.

The girl looked exactly like the girl they were looking for. "Excuse me. Can we talk to you Grace?" Raven asked. The girl looked at her, and replied,"Sure. One moment guys, I'll be right back." All the guys were staring at Grace like a supermodel, and she said," What's up." "I'm Robin, and this is Raven...Beast Boy...Cyborg...and Starfire," Robin said as he pointed each of the members. "The Teen Titans, " she said as she put her hand to shake Robin's hand," It's an honor. I hear all about what you guys."

"That's nice, but you have to get rid of that book you are reading. Or you will destroy the world," Raven replied. "Excuse me?" she asked. "That book you found in the library yesterday has taken over your body, and the world is going to be destroyed," Raven replied. "Okay, Raven, right?" she said. Raven nodds, and Grace said," I don't know what you're talking about," she said. "Yes, you do. Your ancestor is controlling you to say no. Fight it!" Raven said.

"Ah...Raven you're scaring me," she said. She began to walk away, and the bell rang. "Sorry, I have to go to class," she said, and ran to her class. "We have to go into her room, and get rid of it, before it's too late," Raven said. "Where's is her room?" Robin asked. "Upstairs," Raven replied. They all ran upstairs, and found her room. Raven said," Quiet! We don't need to be found snooping around here." Raven went over to Grace's desk, and opened the first drawer. The book was staring her in the face, and she whispered," I found it."

Grace came into her room, and her eyes were glowing deep blue. "How dare you enter my room, daughter of the king of hell," she said. "She's possesed by her ancestor. Starfire destroy the book," Raven said. She threw the book to Starfire, and Grace began to sing. "Dream...oh dream...come to me...your master...is calling...Don't aban…doned me...Obey," she ended. Robin's eyes glowed like Grace's, and began to attack Starfire. "Robin! Stop! Fight her control!" Raven yelled. "Raven...Starfire...I can't stop," he said. He knocked Starfire down, and he pushed himself away from her. "I can't hurt her!" he yelled. "Dream...oh dream...let me...feel your heart," Grace sang as she touched Robin's shoulder.

Robin fell on the floor, and grabbed his head. "Get rid of the book," he said. Starfire was frozen with fear for Robin. "Dear child, give me the book, and I'll release your dear Robin," Grace said. "Stop hurting him!" Starfire yelled. "Give me the book," Grace said again. "No! Don't give to her!" Raven yelled. "...But...Robin?" Starfire asked. "Don't...worry... about...me," Robin said painfully," Get rid of the book!" Starfire fell to the floor, and grabbed her head with the book in front of her. The book opened, and there was a girl different from the one standing in front of her.

The girl in the book had curly black hair, glasses, no breasts, and short legs. "Help me," the girl said in the book. Starfire shrieked, and backed away from the book. Grace in real body, picked up the book, and said," SILENCE! I'M YOUR CREATOR, AND YOU SHALL ONLY OBEY ME!" Grace yelled. Starfire was screaming, and Grace said," It is time." Raven knew what she was talking about, and Raven said," Starfire, shoot the book!" "I can't. Robin will die!" she screamed. "No he won't! Get rid of the book," Raven said.

"I CAN'T!" Starfire yelled. "Dream...oh dream...I am…here. Men...of the...city...come to me! The master is calling," Grace said. Beast Boy and Cyborg fell to the ground, and their eyes began to glow like Grace's. "NO!" Raven yelled. "It's too late, daughter of hell. My time is here," Grace said. The school began to melt, and a stone palace grew from the ground. "Starfire, we have to get them out of here," Raven said. She picked up Beast Boy, and Cyborg, and Starfire got Robin. They fell the tower, and went into the living room.

They placed them down, and Starfire said," Their possessed, and it's my entire fault." "I can turn them back," Raven said. "Really?" she asked. "Yes," Raven replied. She stood still, and began to sing," Dream...oh...dream...the master...does not...need you...anymooooooore." The guy's eyes turned to their regular color, and they looked around. "What happened?" Beast Boy asked. "Grace began to control you, and she sang the mating song," Raven replied. "Guys, get ear plugs to ignore the singing. Starfire, spend to night watching Cyborg and Robin, and I'll spend the night with Beast Boy," Raven said," Okay?"

"Okay. Come on guys," Starfire said. They followed her, and Raven and Beast Boy were left in the room. "Did it really happen, Raven?" he asked. "Yes, it did," she replied. "Raven, you know I love you more than anything in the world," he said. "I know Beast Boy," she replied. " Is there anything else we can do?" he asked. "Yes, but I don't think it will work, though," she said. "Could we try?" he asked. "I don't know if I'm ready for it," she said. "Ready for what?" he asked. "S...sex," she said. "Is that what is going to stop mating song from controlling us?" he asked.

"Yes," she said. "Why didn't you tell Starfire?" he asked. "I said I don't know if it will work," she said. "Is it worth a try?" he asked. "I guess," she said. "I'll go tell Starfire," Beast Boy said. "I will," Raven said. "Meet you in your room," Beast Boy said. "O...kay," she whispered just barely under her breath. She flew to Starfire's room, and found Cyborg gone. "Where's Cyborg?" Raven asked. "The song...got to him," Starfire said. There was blue and purple bruises all over her, and she said," He attacked me."

Robin was next to her, comforting her. "It's all right, Starfire," Robin said. "Why didn't Robin go?" Raven asked. "He kissed me when he was about to leave," she replied. "Have sex with each other and Robin won't go," Raven said. They both looked at Raven oddly, and Robin said," Are you sure?" "Yes," Raven said," Remember. Only the men with the purest love for a woman will not be affected." They smiled, and Starfire said," Of course." "Bye," Raven said," Guard him well, Starfire." "I will," she replied. Robin looked at Raven then at Starfire, picked her up, and took her to the bed.

Raven left the room, and went to hers. Beast Boy was by the window staring in the night, and nearly falling asleep. "Beast Boy?" Raven asked. He turned around, and Raven saw that Beast Boy's eyes were still the same. Green. Beautiful green. Raven smiled, and Beast Boy ran up to her. He hugged her, protectively, and he looked into her eyes. Her eyes were half closed, and Beast Boy gently pressed his lips aganist Raven's. She closed her eyes; it was the first experience they shared like this. Raven felt a warming feeling spreading through her body, and it felt nice to be aganist Beast Boy's body like this. "Beast Boy?" she whispered.

"What is Raven?" he asked as he took off her cloak. "Cyborg's gone. The song got to him before we could save him," she replied. "It's all right,' he said. He hugged her, and kissed her forehead. She sobbed on his chest, and said," It's all my fault. I should have told everyone sooner." He looked into her eyes, and she felt her eyes melting into his. "No, it's not. I did everything you could," he replied.

"Really?" she asked. "Really," he said. She smiled, and pulled his one piece down half way. She kissed his chest where his heart would be. She looked up at him, and he had a small smile. Her eyes full of happiness, a smile on her face: continued to pull down. He unhooked her belt off her waist, threw on the floor, and it fell on the ground with a click.

Beast Boy touched her shoulder, and pulled her leotard down. It fell to the ground like a flower being pulled from the bush. Only Raven's lacey undergarments, and Beast Boy's boxers were on now. They fell onto Raven's bed, and kissed each other with passion. Beast Boy reached around her waist, and unhooked her bra.

He threw it to the floor, and kissed her neck. He sucked on one of her breasts, and rubbed her belly. She moaned in pleasure, and kissed his lips every time she got the chance. Beast Boy kissed her lips, stuck his tongue out, and rolled it down her sternum, her waist, and began to pull down underwear.

He pulled off her legs, and threw it onto the floor. He put his tongue into her, and kissed his way back up to her lips. "Raven, are you all right?" he asked. "It's hard for me to do this because I've never done it before," she replied. "It's all right. I know I've done it before with-," he said.

"Don't say her name. You know I never trusted her," she said. "I'm sorry Raven, but you know I love you," he said. "Yes, I know you do," she said. She looked into his eyes, and kissed his tender lips. They flipped with Beast Boy on his back, and Raven had some time for fun. She kissed his lips, and kissed her way down. She slid down his boxers, and sucked on his erection. She kissed her way back up, and said," I think I'm ready now."

He smiled, and they flipped over again. He directed his erection into her, and she felt he throbbing inside of her. She felt as his seed entered her virgin body with pain. She gripped the pain with all her strength, and looked at Beast Boy as the pain showed in her eyes.

"Are you all right?" he asked. "I'm fine. It's just the pain of a first timer," she replied. He looked at her with concern, and removed himself from her. She smiled as the pain began to disappear. He kissed her, and they laid on her bed entangled in each others arms. "Raven," he whispered. "Yes?" she replied. "I'll be by your side the whole time. Through this whole thing," he said.

She smiled, and kissed his lips tenderly. She placed her head on his chest, and listened to his steady heart beating. The night began to fade, and morning came after the moon vanish beyond the horizon. They slept in each others arms, and waiting quietly for morning. 


End file.
